Kell ennél több?
by Cosmopolis
Summary: Destiel, azaz Dean/ Castiel párosítású történet. SLASH! Spoiler az 5-6. évadra. Dean és Castiel titokban együtt vannak már egy ideje, azonban Cas nem is sejti, hogy Dean egy kínos beszélgetés során tájékoztatta Samet az élete alakulásáról. Jó szórakozást!


Írta: Fangtasia

Cím: Kell ennél több?

Korhatár: NC-17, vagyis 18 karikás

figyelmeztetések: erotikus tartalom, durva nyelvezet, SLASH, némi humorral fűszerezve

Leírás: Destiel, azaz Dean/ Castiel párosítású történet. SLASH! Spoiler az 5-6. évadra. Dean és Castiel titokban együtt vannak már egy ideje, azonban Cas nem is sejti, hogy Dean egy kínos beszélgetés során tájékoztatta Samet az élete alakulásáról. Vajon Sam elfogadja a nem mindennapi kapcsolatot? Ha elolvasod, kiderül.:) Jó szórakozást! Köszönöm a bétázást Avinának!

Csókolóztak. A kanapé bőrhuzata nyikorgott alattuk, amint megpróbáltak közelebb férkőzni a másikhoz. Mozdulataikban nem volt semmi hevesség, érintéseik nélkülöztek mindenféle ifjonti vágyat, csak a szeretet lengte át minden megnyilvánulásukat. Nem akarták elsietni a dolgot.

Castiel számára minden annyira új volt még. Az apró harapások, amikkel Dean haladt végig a füle tövétől a nyakáig, az óvatos kezek a csípőjén, amelyek olykor simogatva bekíváncsiskodtak az inge alá. Minden ismeretlen, de szívesen fogadott volt.

Végtelen élete során csupán párszor adatott meg számára, hogy szilárd testtel rendelkezzen, de azok az alkalmak, amikor lehetősége adódott a földön járni, nem bizonyultak a legalkalmasabbnak a testiség felfedezésére. Főleg nem egy kapcsolat, méghozzá egy szerelmen alapuló kapcsolat kialakítására. Ez idáig.

Bukott angyal lévén, nem léteztek parancsok, amelyeket követnie kellett volna. Eltűntek a feljebbvalók és az utasítások. Nem maradt semmije, csak a csalódottsága a teremtőjében, a tanácstalanság és Dean.

Nem mintha Samet kevésbé kedvelte volna, de Dean megértette. Megértette őt, mint egy ugyancsak magára hagyott gyermek, egy elárvult lélek, akinek a saját lábára kell állnia. Az idősebb Winchester testvérben társra lelt. Eleinte nem volt köztük több mint barátság.

Dean és Sam segítségére voltak a változások elfogadásában. Ha egy-egy ütközet után visszatért a testvérekhez, szinte otthon érezte magát. Sőt, annyira sok időt töltött velük, hogy néhány emberi szokást is felvett. Például, ha Dean viccből leöntötte volna egy üveg paradicsomlével – és sajnos ez valóban megtörtént –, akkor nemcsak egyszerűen tisztára varázsolta volna magát, hanem megfürdött. Nagyon megkedvelte a forró vízcseppek és a szappan érzetét a bőrén, főleg ha egy érdes tenyér érintése is társult hozzájuk…

És imádott aludni. Sokat. Dean gyakran heccelte azzal, hogy a lustaság a hét főbűn egyike, de… Olyan jó érzés volt néha elnyúlni a kanapén, kikapcsolni a zakatoló kerekeket, és nem gondolni semmire. Meg amúgy is, már elbukott, eggyel több, vagy kevesebb vétek igazán nem oszt, nem szoroz azon a bizonyos listán…

Így sem volt szinte sosem nyugalma. A mennyben polgárháború folyt, amelyben a sors nagy szerepet szánt neki. Harcolnia kellett. Ez nem jelentett különösebb változást az addigi életében, viszont az ellenség fogalma új értelmet nyert számára. Régi barátok voltak mind, bajtársak, akikkel együtt próbálták az emberek számára a világ alapjait a helyén tartani.

Testvérek, akik kimutatva valódi énjüket, ellene fordultak, egy jobbnak hitt eszme miatt, amivel eltörlődik még az emberiség gondolata is.

Hiába számított Castiel bukott angyalnak, hiába csalódott Istenben, hitt az emberi jóságban és abban, hogy, ha valamilyen oknál fogva az emberek egykor drágábbnak bizonyultak az angyaloknál Isten számára, akkor van bennük valami, aminek érdemes fennmaradni, és megéri harcolni érte. Dean jelenléte az életében még jobban megszilárdította ezen véleményét.

Ha belefáradt az értelmetlen öldöklésbe, elég volt egyszerűen leszállnia a földre és csak eltölteni egy kis időt a férfivel.  
>Látni Dean mosolyát, ahogy a testvérét figyeli, miközben az könyvvel a hasán elszunnyadt; érezni az illatát, beszélgetni vele semmiségekről és komoly dolgokról, érinteni és csókolni…<br>Szerelem? Kell ennél több?

Igen, kell. Egy saját szoba.

- Dean! Az Isten szerelmére, nem tudnátok ezt zárt ajtók mögött művelni? Bobby kábé két perccel ezelőtt hajtott el a kocsival eléggé dühösen. És tudod mit? A házból rohant ki! – kiabálta Sam, a kezét a szemére szorítva.  
>Castiel teste megmerevedett és mintha tűz égette volna meg, úgy szakadt el Dean ajkaitól.<p>

- Sam, ez nem az, aminek látszik… - motyogta felállva a kanapéról és félig Dean combjáról. A nyakkendője kibomolva, a kabátja a padlóra dobva és az inge félig kigombolva lógott rajta. Nem, tényleg nem az, aminek látszik…

- Nyugi már, Sam. – mosolygott Dean a száját törölgetve. – Bobby nem látott meg minket, csak észrevette, hogy elfogyott a sör és bedühödött. Tudod, hogy nem bírja, ha megisszuk az összes itókáját.

Castiel összezavarodva kapkodta a fejét a két testvér között, majd a tekintete megpihent Deanen.

- Dean.. Sam tud rólunk? Úgy értem…

Dean elkomolyodott - Castiel nem szokott dadogni, csak ha nagyon zavarban volt-, majd lovaglóülésben az ölébe húzta az angyalt. Castiel megpróbált felállni, de Dean a dereka köré fonta a karjait. Az angyal továbbra is feszélyezve érezte magát, de ülve maradt.

- Tudom, hogy érted. Sam pár hete rákérdezett, én pedig… válaszoltam neki, őszintén. Nem hazudhatok neki többet, Cas! Már éppen elég szarságon vagyunk túl, ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ha eltitkolok előle valamit, akkor… - Castiel félbeszakította azzal, hogy a mutatóujját a szájára helyezte.

- Sss, semmi baj. Nem haragszom – mondta egy apró mosollyal a szája szélén, majd ajkát Deanéhez érintette.

Finoman csókolóztak, Dean egyik keze az angyal puha hajába túrt, míg a másikat a csípőjére téve közelebb húzta magához.  
>Kis idő elteltével Sam megköszörülte a torkát. Majd még egyszer.<p>

- Jól van, gyerekek, az lesz a legjobb, ha ezt nélkülem vitatjátok meg. Inkább felhívom Bobbyt, hogy hozzon valami kaját is, ha már arra jár… - mondta Sam, majd a fejét csóválva elhagyta a helyiséget.

Dean és Castiel meg sem hallották őt, annyira elmerültek egymásban.

Dean kezei ott simogatták az angyalt, ahol csak érték. Harapta, csókolta a mézédes ajkait, áttért a nyakára, miközben letolta a válláról az inget, még több csókolni való bőrfelületet fedve fel. Castiel csak tűrte és viszonozta egy darabig a kényeztetést, majd hirtelen zihálva eltolta magától kedvesét.

- Menjünk be a szobádba, akármikor visszajöhetnek! – suttogta. Nagyon kívánta Deant, de elég volt, hogy Sam tudott róluk, és amúgy sem akarta eltenni láb alól Bobbyt idejekorán egy jó kis szívrohammal…

Dean csak frusztráltan sóhajtott, feltápászkodva megragadta az angyal kezét és magával húzta.

Az első szobát az emeleten úgy két hónapja sajátították ki Sammel, mivel annyi időt töltöttek Bobbynál, hogy már kezdett a kanapé az agyukra menni. Bobby morogva, de nekik adta a helyiséget, egy kikötéssel. Nem hozhatnak haza nőket. Az öreg vadász nem értette a Dean arcán megjelenő huncut mosolyt, pedig ha tudta volna…

Castiel maga nem igazán tudta, hogy mit cselekszik, de a teste… a porhüvelye, amelyet emésztett a vágy; ösztönösen cselekedett a tudatos énje helyett is, viszonzott minden érintést, már nem először. Dean volt az első igazi szeretője, akivel már jó párszor lépett át a gyönyör kapuján, de minden alkalom olyan volt, mint az első. Perzselő, élvezetes és még többet ígérő.

Miután az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, kizárva a többieket és az egyéb meglepetéseket, ismét csókolták egymást. Ölelkezve elbotorkáltak az ágyig, majd Dean lassan ledöntötte Cast, rá az ágyra és a lábait egy kevés erőfeszítés árán szétfeszítve, közéjük feküdt. Csípőjét finoman mozgatva, az őrületbe kergette Castielt.

Apró sóhajok és nyögések töltötték meg a szobát, szenvedélyük lángolt, testük a másikért kiáltott.  
>Dean megszabadította Cast a már kigombolt ingétől, majd a derékszíját kicsatolva, lehúzta a cipzárját és lerántotta róla a nadrágot.<p>

Castiel nem lepődött meg semmin, ismerte Deant, hogy mennyire szerette vetkőztetni, szinte tépni róla a ruhát, amely alkalmakkal hálás volt a képességeinek, amikkel morogva bár, de utólag egy szempillantás alatt helyre tudta hozni a ruhái maradékát.

Nem volt ideje többet az öltözéke épségéért aggódni, mert Dean végigcsókolta az álla vonalától egészen a mellkasáig, majd érintve a mellbimbóit – amely érintéseket egyébként kitörő sóhajokkal fogadott – áttért a hasára, belenyalva a köldökébe. Cas vonaglott és beletúrva Dean világosbarna hajába lejjebb irányította a fejét, egy sokkal nagyobb szükséget szenvedő terület felé.

Dean mosolyogva tett eleget a kimondatlan kérésnek. Pár  
>hónapja még az Isten sem tudta volna rávenni, hogy ilyet tegyen egy másik férfinak, azonban felpillantva szerelme élvezettel teli arcára, nem akart ellenállni. Már régen nem.<p>

Először a már vágytól nedves alsón keresztül simogatta szeretője büszkeségét, amire Cas automatikusan széjjelebb tárta a lábait, majd benyúlt az anyag alá, megragadva Cast. Párszor végighúzta a kezét rajta, majd lehámozta róla a felesleges ruhadarabot.

Azonban Castiel reményei a gyors kielégülésre szertefoszlottak, amikor Dean a merevedése helyett a combját kezdte nyalogatni, ami nem tűnt éppen kellemetlennek, de jobbat is el tudott volna képzelni.

Dean nem hagyta sokáig szenvedni, kézbe vette a szivárgó tagot, párszor hosszában végignyalt rajta, majd mélyen a szájába fogadta.

Castiel a saját haját tépte élvezetében, minden agyi funkcióját az foglalta le, hogy próbálta nyújtani az élvezetet, visszatartva az orgazmust. Azonban volt egy pont, amikor Dean két – a franc se tudja honnan előbányászott -, síkosítóba mártott ujját megérezte magában, tudta, hogy elveszett. Olyan erősen élvezett el, hogy úgy érezte, mintha a teste lángra lobbant volna.

Dean lefogta Castiel vonagló csípőjét, de nem vonta vissza az ujjait, hanem egyszerre három ujjal kezdte tágítani, miközben egy cuppanás kíséretében kieresztette a szájából Cas lelohadt tagját.

- Ez… nagyon jó volt – lihegte Castiel, felhúzta Deant magához egy érzéki, lassú csókra, végigsimított a még ruhával fedett hátán, aztán lerángatta róla a pólóját és a földre dobta.

Dean kihalászott a zsebéből egy kis tasakot, Cas kezébe nyomta és gyorsan lerángatta magáról a nadrágját a bokszerével és a zoknijaival együtt. Cas feltépte az óvszert és lassan Dean merevedésére hengergette.

Deannek nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, hogy ne adja meg magát azonnal, Cas lábai közé feküdt ismét, de úgy tűnt, szerelmének más tervei voltak.

Castiel sziszegve ereszkedett rá Dean merevedésére, nem gyakran csinálták ebbe a pozícióban, azonban az érzés részegítő volt.  
>Úgy tűnt, mintha a vére elpárolgott volna a testéből és helyét átvette volna a vénáiban a kínnal átitatott gyönyör.<br>Minden porcikája remegett, a hasa megfeszült, a szemeit összeszorítva próbálta kizárni a feszítő érzést és a fájdalmat. Mint mindig, először most sem volt éppen sétagalopp magában tudni Deant.

Dean a vágy ködén át látta, hogy Castiel arca eltorzult és körmei belevájtak a hasán lévő puha bőrbe, ahogy támaszkodott. Próbálta apró érintésekkel csitítani Cast, végigsimítva fel és le a csípőjét satuba szorító combjain, elűzve a fájdalmat, miközben a teste egyre követelőzőbbé vált, de tudta, hogy ki kell várnia, amíg az angyal megmozdul.

Rettentően vágyta a beteljesülést, de nem Castiel szenvedése árán, azt akarta, hogy neki is jó legyen.

Amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, felült, majd átkarolva és simogatva az ölén ülő kedvesét, finom csókot lehelt az ajkaira, megkísérelve háttérbe szorítani a kínt.

A gyengédség megtette a hatását, Cas lassan megemelte magát, majd nyögve visszaereszkedett Deanre. A testükön izzadság gyöngyözött.

Dean belezihált a csókba, amint megérezte maga körül Cas áldott forróságát. Bassza meg!

Simogatta, ahol csak érte, a nyakát harapdálta és a fülébe semmiségeket suttogott, ahogy az már egy ideje szokásává vált, miközben szeretője újra és újra magába fogadta.

Cas halkan nyögdécselt, úgy szorítva Deant magához, mintha az élete múlna rajta, míg élvezte a kényeztetést.

- Igen, ez az… hm. Még! – kiáltotta Cas átszellemülten Dean kedvelte a hangos Cast. Nagyon.

Minden mozdulat több gyönyört okozott, mint az előző. A gerince menti bizsergés egyre feljebb haladt, ahogy közeledett a gyönyör felé. A saját ágaskodó és már javában szivárgó férfiassága kettejük közé szorult, így minden egyes lökés hatására, ami a testét rohamozta, a merevedésének újabb dörzsölést jelentett.

Nem számított hányszor és hol szeretkeztek, egy motelban délelőtt, amíg Sam előrelátóan hosszan ebédelt, vagy egy üres parkolóban, a kocsiban és az éjszaka közepén, fantasztikus volt minden pillanat, amit megoszthattak. És azokból elég kevés volt. Cas szinte sosem tartózkodott a földön, vagy ha mégis, akkor túlságosan elgyötörtnek érezte magát.

Az orgazmus elsöprő volt. Az élvezet hullámokban csapott át rajta, a háta ívbe feszült, és Dean ajkával tompítva szenvedélyes sóhajait, görcsösen élvezett el.

Megvárta, amíg az angyal gyönyöre elcsitult, majd a fenekére markolva arra ösztönözte, hogy feküdjön hanyatt. Castiel nehézkesen kikecmergett Dean karjai közül és úgy tett, ahogy kérték. Még mindig nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt, de már kezdett úrrá lenni a testén a kielégülés nyugalma.

Dean Castiel lábai közé helyezkedett, megtámasztotta magát a karjaival az angyal két oldalán, de nem hatolt ismét belé. Végignézett az angyal ellazult arcán, a lehunyt szemein, az apró mosoly a puha ajkain elbűvölte őt, felmerült benne, hogy hagyja elaludni kedvesét és maga gondoskodik a szükségéről.

Az alhasában a bizsergés, és a Castiel combjának feszülő vágya más véleményen volt, de nem érdekelte. Rosszabbat is túlélt már, mint egy kis lagymatag kézimunka, amiből úgy sem lenne sok, mivel szinte ettől a dörgölődéstől el tudna menni. Oldalra akart gördülni, le az angyalról, de az nem engedte.

Kipattantak a szemei, és tekintetét Deanébe fúrta, törődés, szerelem villant a pillantásában. Az ajkai felfelé kunkorodtak.

- Gyere! – mondta mosolyogva, miközben az egyik lábát végighúzta Dean vádliján. – Gyere – suttogva Dean ajkaira ismét.

Deannek sem kellett több, elmerül a hívogató melegségben, végig Castielt csókolva, pár erőteljes lökés után őt is átjárta a gyönyör.

Az arcát nyakába temetve omlott rá szeretőjére, a tarkóját bizsergette az angyal heves lélegzete és jólesett neki a féltő ölelés, amiben végül találta magát.

Castiel fel s alá simogatta a hátát, és apró, ügyetlen csókokat lehelt Dean nyakára, majd megszólalt.

- Aludni szeretnék, Dean – motyogta. Szabad volt. Legalábbis egy ideig nem akadt semmi halaszthatatlan dolga.

Dean nem sértődött meg, csak a hátára dobta magát, majd megszabadult a kényelmetlenné váló kondomtól és a kukába dobta. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy Cas mennyire élvezi a szexet vele, az mondta volna, hogy az alvást még nála is jobban kedveli. Ez a gondolat megmosolyogtatta.

Segített letörölni magukról az élvezetük bizonyítékait – nem volt annyira kényelmetlen érzés, hogy megérje felkelni érte lezuhanyozni -, majd magukra terítette a paplant, amit a földről vett fel; észre sem vette mikor rúgták le a padlóra.

Javában benne jártak a délutánban, legalábbis a nap, ami besütött az ablakon, ezt bizonyította, de jó ötletnek tűnt egy kis pihenés. Hátulról átölelte Cast és lehunyta a szemét.

Tényleg jól jönne egy saját szoba, gondolta Sam, amikor belépve a közös szobájukba, megpillantotta testvérét összegabalyodva horkolni az angyallal.

Hálát adott Istennek, hogy a vékony takaró legalább a fontosabb részeket elfedte rajtuk, lévén, hogy a két idióta ruháinak egy részét ő szedte össze a nappaliban, mielőtt Bobby meglátta volna. Annak viszont nem örült, hogy az ő ágyában feküdtek.

Morogva és csapkodva vetkőzött le, hátha a gerlepár veszi az adást és eltakarodik az ágyából, de azok ketten úgy aludtak, mint a bunda.

Mindegy is.– gondolta Sam, miközben bebújt Dean érintetlen ágyába. – Nem akarnék abban az ágyneműben aludni, tudva, hogy valószínűleg mit tettek benne.

Egy ideig feküdt a sötétben a plafont bámulva és gondolkodott. Sokáig táplált egy kialakított képet a testvéréről, ami megingathatatlannak látszott. Ez idáig.

Dean megváltozott. A pokolban eltöltött időszak rányomta az életére a bélyeget, nem csak arra értve, hogy új és kéretlen Cimborát szerzett odalent Alaistar személyében, de új emlékek is ostromolták a világát, forrásként szolgálva a rémálmainak. Számtalan alkalommal ébredt verejtékben fürödve, ami után órákig forgolódott a sötétben - nem tudván, hogy öccse szintén ébren van -, képtelenül arra, hogy ismét lehunyja a szemét.  
>Azonban a sors kegyesnek bizonyult egy pillanatra, és adott egy esélyt Dean számára, hogy ki tudjon lépni a rémképek rengetegéből.<p>

Castiel jelenléte gyógymódnak bizonyult a rémálmokra, ha a két bolond együtt aludt, Deannek sikerült végigpihenni az éjszakát. Már amikor nem foglalták el magukat valami zajos és piszkos dologgal - nem tudván, hogy nyitott ajtóban áll valaki döbbenten -, ami Samet a szoba elhagyására késztette.

Sam ezért sem tudta elítélni a kapcsolatukat. Persze, az elején nem látta olyan derűsen a dolgokat ő sem. Nehezen tudta feldolgozni, hogy a testvére, aki az univerzum egyik legnagyobb nőcsábásza volt világ életében, hogy állhat össze egy férfivel. Méghozzá egy szárnyas, ballonkabátos pasival, aki nem csak, hogy nem ember, de kimeríti a természetfeletti kategóriát.

Amikor több hetes megfigyelés és egy nagy adag kényes szituáció után rákérdezett a dologra Deannél, nem azt kapta, amire számított.

Hebegést és mentegetőzést várt, némi ígérgetéssel és bűntudattal, amiért képes volt elcsábítani egy angyalt, aki nem mellesleg férfi, azonban csak egy bólintást és egy apró, félszeg mosolyt kapott válaszul a kérdésére.

Dean szemébe nézve olyasmit látott, amit még álmában sem gondolt volna, hogy bátyja nevével fogja egy mondatban használni. Szerelmet. Dean határozottan szerelmes volt. És ki ő, hogy megmondja Deannek, hogy mi a helyes?

Ő a testvére, akinek támogatni kell a bátyját, akármit is tesz, úgy, ahogy Dean is mindig kiállt mellette, bármi is történt.

Sam oldalra pillantott a sötétben a két félnótásra, akik szorosan ölelkezve feküdtek, mintha sosem akarnák elengedni egymást. Dean békés arcát megvilágította a hold, vonásai nem torzultak el szörnyű álomképektől, nem kapálózott eszeveszettül és ébredt fel sikoltva. Az igazak álmát aludta, békésen, szerelme karjaiban, aki lehet, hogy Sam szemében nem volt a legtökéletesebb választás, de nem érezte úgy, hogy joga lenne megtagadni Deantől ezt a szeletke nyugalmat, ami egyenesen a mennyből érkezett.

Samet úgy nyomta el az álom, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy jól döntött, amikor azon a bizonyos estén pár hete megveregette Dean vállát és azt mondta neki: a te életed, a te választásod.

Vége 


End file.
